


A tale of the demon princess and her bat prince

by ravenbird37



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbird37/pseuds/ravenbird37
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful demon princess named Raven. She was attracted by the mystery of the forbidden woods. One day she decided to leave her castle and seek adventure. What would she eventually find on her journey?
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 36





	A tale of the demon princess and her bat prince

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a demon princess. She had been living in her castle of solitude for years as her father was busy with conquering.

She was bored and lonely. No one in the castle really cared about her feelings. Not even her closest maid. So, one day, hearing that her father would be gone for war for months, she decided to go to the forbidden forest to explore the outside world.

Her maid had warned her about the forbidden forest. There were dangerous creatures called humans. Her maid told her stories about hunters from her kingdoms disappeared or trapped in the forbidden forest. No one ever returned unharmed. Those who survived from traveling through the forest came back, losing their minds. And all of them died within one month upon their arrival.

The demon princess, however, showed more interest than fear. She had a curious heart, and her powers given by her father were strong. She thought she would be the most qualified warrior from her kingdom to explore the forest.

Then one wild, dark night, the demon princess put on her cape and rode her favorite horse escaping from her castle. The guards didn’t notice how she managed to slip out. With excitement, the demon princess headed towards the forest.

After traveling for days and days, she finally reached the entrance of the forest. The edge of the forest was different from her dreams. Instead of frightening trees wiping their branches towards the ground and dead bodies buried by lifeless leaves, it was a forest with tall green trees and birds singing under the bright sunshine—something she had never seen back at her kingdom.

She wandered in the woods, listening to how the river ran through the rocks. She took a bite of the freshest fruits nature harvested. She took a sip of the sweetest water. She then felt tired of her long journey, so she settled herself at the bottom of one of the oldest trees, enjoying how sunlight warmly brush through her pale skin.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard the sound of galloping horses coming from deep in the woods. She opened her eyes and saw a knight with amours dashing in front of her. Capturing the demon princess at his sight, the knight stopped and smiled at her.

“Are you lost, my lady?” He was polite.

The demon princess was a little bit nervous, “No…”

“Who are you?” She asked.

“My name is Damian Wayne, and I come from the Kingdom of the Bats.” He got off his horse and greeted her with a welcoming smile. “Who are you?”

The Kingdom of the Bats. She had heard of that place. The demon princess, however, was unwilling to tell the knight where she truly from. She had heard from her maid that her father was the enemy of all kingdoms. She was afraid that the knight would not want to talk to her anymore if she revealed her identity.

“I… I couldn’t remember.” She murmured. She was not good at lying.

The knight frowned. He hesitated for a second and reached out his hand, “Let me help you.”

She didn’t know what she was doing. The demon princess got on his horse with the knight. She didn’t even bother to ask where he was going. She felt good to stay with him.

The knight brought them back to the Kingdom of the Bats. The time he returned to his home, all guards bowed down to him, calling his Prince Damian.

So, he was the prince.

She stayed with him in the Kingdom of the Bats. They had a wonderful time. Soon Prince Damian fell in love with the girl he met in the woods and purposed to her to be his princess. King Bruce was somehow surprised when Damian made his decision. His youngest son was known for being bad at emotions and being too serious at everything. Yet, he was also pleased to see someone who could change Damian and make him smile.

The demon prince accepted Prince Damian’s purpose. But right before the day of their wedding, someone secretly whispered to King Bruce’s ears. They said the demon princess came from the Kingdom of Demons and was a pawn of his fathers. She was sent to the Kingdom of Bats to gather information, waiting for her father to declare war and conquer.

King Bruce could not find evidence to prove the demon princess’s innocence, and she was sent to jail. Prince Damian came to visit her later that night. The demon princess was sitting on straws, although there were strains on her dress, she still looked elegant against the moonlight.

“What they say, is that true?” Prince Damian hated how much he didn’t care about the truth and how much he hoped she could say no.

Instead of answering his question, the demon princess showed him a pathetic smile, “What do you think? Do you trust me?”

He remained silent. Finally, he spoke, “What’s your real name?”

Neither of them was answering each other’s questions.

“Raven.” She smiled. “My name is Raven.”

A few days later, the demon army did come to conquer the Kingdom of the Bats. It seemed like Princess Raven was the traitor.

“Any words you want to tell me? “ Prince Damian stood outside her cell with fury, “My kingdom is falling.”

“I didn’t do this.”

There was a glance of hope flashing through the prince’s pupil, but he was able to mask it with his ordinary anger.

“Can I trust you?” Damian was indeed asking himself. How could he trust her with his entire kingdom burning in the flames of her father’s?

She laughed hard as she was insane. She did not say a word ever since.

Raven was later used as the hostage in the war with Trigon. She stood on the walls of the Bat’s, looking at her father on the battlefield.

“Father,” she said. “The people of the Bat’s Kingdom took good care of me when I was lost in the forests. Would you please stop attacking their kingdom to return this favor?”

King Trigon hesitated, but in the end, he accepted his daughter’s request. The war between the two kingdoms ended, and the demon princess was sent back to her own kingdom.

Meanwhile, Prince Damian captured a spy from his neighbor kingdom and found a letter.

We found Trigon’s army was approaching the Kingdom of the Bats. Do as the princess commanded so the prince wouldn’t marry the demon’s daughter.

Prince Damian interrogated the spy and knew it was the scheme of the princess from his neighbor kingdom. The princess had a crush on him since they were young, but Damian never loved her back. Indeed, he fell in love with Raven, the demon princess, at his first sight. The princess was able to figure out Raven’s identity. She knew she could stop Damian and Raven’s wedding when she heard her spy talking about rumors that Trigon was planning to attack the Bat’s kingdom.

Knowing the truth, Damian rushed to find Raven. He owned her an apology.

But she was gone with her father. She was gone forever.

The time Raven got back to the castle, she was locked up in her rooms for her punishment of running away from her kingdom. Yet Raven would not go anywhere after this. The demon princess’s heart was broken into pieces, and no one could ever put them together again.

She looked out of her window with despair. Would she ever be able to love anyone again after all had happened?

Night had come when she was still sitting by the window, drifting in the moments she spent at the Kingdom of Bats. Then she heard a whisper coming below the window. “Raven, are you there?”

Looking outside the window, she saw Damian clinging against the wall. His face was covered with dirt and blood. It looked like he had a very uncomfortable journey.

“I came here to say sorry.”

Okay, this was very Damian. A stubborn boy who would never give up unless he reached his goals.

“Sorry for what?” Raven softly looked into his eyes as if nothing had happened.

Damian shook his head, his lips tightened as he struggled to forge his line. “I am sorry for… saying those mean words and not trusting you.”

He then looked sincerely into her eyes. His voice was a little bit shaky as if he had cried, “I know this is not fair to you. But I really want you to forgive me… Because I love you.”

“I won’t forgive you, Damian.” She was yet calm, which made him nervous. Her words struck his heart, which made him not able to breathe.

“Raven…”

“Shh…” She said, placing her index finger on her lips.

They could hear the guards were searching for the intruder beneath the walls. Raven quickly dragged Damian inside and hid him under her bed.

They waited cautiously until the guards were gone. Her maid came in and checked on Raven, telling her there was an intruder in the castle and warned her not to leave her room. While talking, the maid also checked if there was anything abnormal in Raven’s room. Still, Raven was good at controlling her emotions. The maid was no longer suspicious and exited her room.

Damian heard the footstep went away and climbed out. He watched as Raven walked closer to him and opened her lips.

Softly, she said, “I won’t forgive you because I was never mad at you.”

The demon princess slipped out of her castle once again and entered the forbidden forest. But this time, she had a companion. Her prince guarded her throughout her journey, and they got back to the Kingdom of the Bats. There, King Bruce warmly welcomed his new daughter-in-law. There was a grand wedding ceremony, and the demon princess and the bat prince lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written as a chapter of my other work: Aftershock. However, I think it looked good as a story itself, and decide to post it as a separate story.  
> If you have ever read Aftershock, this is how the two stories are related: If Damian and Raven were prince and princess, they would live happily ever after in the ending of their fairy tale. However, life is no fairy tale and there are so many obstacles laying between them. She is not the demon princess. Nor is he the bat prince. Fairy tales are like bubbles. It was too good to be true.


End file.
